


Fated to Love you

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Louis, Breaking Up & Making Up, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving On, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: Louis and Harry been together for quite some time, Never Imagined that they will eventually breakup and hurt each other upon reaching their dreams. Do really love wins and do they really meant to be together and fated to love each other.





	Fated to Love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work... Trying to do one shot... And it is much easier for me... i just wanted to write and put my concept into writing...I'm still not yet good but I'm trying my best...please do read my first work, Please understand too that English is not my first language...If you happen to find mistakes well blame it on me...hahahaha but please I put my heart and mind on it so spread love and kindness... Be kind to struggling writer like me...this is my simple joy... Thank you for your time hoping that somehow this story of hope and holding on gave you strength to keep your love burning. I believed that Larry is Real

                       Fated to Love You

 

**********

Present Time

“Please just stop…  I love you… Why can't you understand it…  Please let's fix this... Baby… I need you… Why you're doing this to me, to us? Harry pleading to Louis.

Don’t you love me anymore Louis? Please, I’m begging you…” Harry now gasping for air, crying so hard on the other line.

“We can’t make it... It's already hard for me and you, from the beginning I told you I hate this. Doing this long distance relationship is very hard. I need you here beside me, physically touching me… I’m tired of touching myself… I want you…  I want my boyfriend back...This is also hard for me… but I have to let you go…” Louis crying and sobbing. 

“Is that it… You know I will move mountains. If I have to but what can I do?  I’m here and you're there. Baby, please don’t do this… you know we can make this work…even how a million miles apart we are... Do you think, I’m not longing for your touch but I’m holding on… Because I know we can make it through…” Harry now lying on the floor, half naked covered his face with some pillows.

“You know I’ve tried to understand and support you. Ever since you left me here and follow your dreams but I do want to know what is life to offer us, not being tied up with you or to me.” Louis trying to be brave.

“This is bullshit Lou, knowing that you don’t belong to me anymore makes me go crazy, Do you fancy another guy? Be honest with me.” Harry still broken into pieces.

“No, of course not! I just want us to have this cooling off to know if we are still on the same page. We are a million miles apart and it’s unfair for us to hold each other just for the sake that we can say that we belong to someone. Now,  you can do whatever you liked without thinking of me and holding you back.” Louis voice breaking from the pain.

“I love you Louis and I proved to you that you’re all I need... I maybe not there now, but you’ll know that I’ll be waiting for you and I will always choose us... Choose You!” Harry holding back his tears.

“I’m doing this for you, Harry... For us. And if we truly meant to be, love will find a way but for now, we need to be part. We can’t go on like this. It’s fucking hard, I'm always getting jealous. Always missing you and I can’t even go on my life without thinking of you. I might lose my sanity and can’t cope up on that.” Louis now wiping his tears.

“Goodbye, Harry! This may be not our time, but I hope soon you’ll find me and let that be our time.” Louis put down the phone.

Harry tossed his phone on the wall, and cried his heart out, he was hurt for letting Louis go. but for now, what can he do they are a million miles apart.

A sudden realization hits him.

“He’s out of my life… My Baby is out of my life... Fuck my life.” He cried till there are no more tears to cry. 

***************

Introduction

Harry’s been busy with his work as a photographer and Digital Design Artist. He was also juggling his schedule with the remaining units left to finished his Digital Design course. It was never an easy day studying abroad. Away from family and friends, especially away from his Louis.

They’ve tried their long-distance relationship for three years now but he felt that Louis is already slipping away. To be honest, he was just waiting for that moment. They are like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.

They’ve been in a relationship after Junior High. First, of everything, first kiss, first Boyfriend and first love and they never been apart since then, they’re always together, its like when there’s Louis, there must be Harry.

Everything changed until Harry decided to go to New York. We've applied and accepted as exchanged student and somehow pursue his photography career, hired as apprenticed in a prestigious Online Digital Advertising company that loved his aesthetic and design. Louis supports him and really made sure that they keep in touch almost every day. 

Louis stayed in Manchester. Majoring Arts and Drama, always putting his dreams on hold for Harry.

For Louis, Harry will always come first. He was supposed to study abroad and dreamed to be part of a Broadway show someday. But Harry chooses to study at Manchester University. Because Louis doesn’t want to be apart from Harry. He let go of his own dreams and choose to stay and attend there too.

After a year Harry decided to apply for an exchanged student program and he got approved, Louis doesn’t want Harry to leave but he loves him so much. So, he just accepted his decision and both promising to each other that distance will not be a hindrance to their relationship.

*****************

 Three Months Before the Break-Up

Louis and Harry tried everything. Emails; phone calls; and constant skyping but not until Harry been hired as a regular employee. They offered him a good salary for a starter and he does love his apprenticeship days in this digital Ad company.  He stayed to them but of course, it needed long hours staying in the office. Never ending collaboration and brainstorming. He became so busy and with their different time zone, it is hard to keep up.

Louis tried to save the relationship visiting Harry one summer. He went to New York. Louis wanted to surprise Him, but to his surprise, there’s a party in Harry’s flat. Lots of people already drunk and lying around.

Louis’ is already exhausted with a terrible jet lagged. Trying to locate his missing Boyfriend, then he saw him.

He was mesmerized by Harry’s beauty. He’s wearing his tight skinny jeans and a yellow floral top, semi buttoned blouse, displaying his butterfly tattoos, curls swirling on his cheeks with his messy man bun. A guy closely whispering and laughing at him.

He wanted to sprint to his boy and show this guy that Harry belongs only to him. But he composed himself and walk towards them. He was observing the dynamic of the two before he announced his presence.

This guy is really touchy and the looks of it he was flirting. Flirting to his boy. This guy has the same height as he is, with a beautiful face too. But he was kinda furious knowing that Harry allows himself to be touched by other people especially not him.

He put down his duffel bag and tap Harry’s shoulder. Harry was shocked and holding his breath, couldn’t believe his eyes.

He immediately lifts him up and shouts "My boy is here!” kiss him tenderly and introduced him to everyone.

“ Everyone this is my Louis and Louis meets everyone.” And eventually, meet the guy. His named was Mitch. He kinda looked like Louis and he never stopped staring at Harry and it made Louis more jealous. Louis asks Harry for some privacy so they went to Harry’s room.

“So, you’re having a party. I’ve thought your busy with work and all.” Louis looks crossed and disappointed.

“Oh, honestly they just crash here. We just finished our last ad campaign and the lads wanted a place to drink, I offer my place. Is there something wrong, Baby?” Harry lighten the mood.

“Nothing is just that it’s been a week since our last skype and I’m calling and texting you but seems you're so busy. Couldn’t reach you, I got scared that something just happened to you. That’s why I decided to come here? True enough you’re busy partying.” Louis not looking directly in Harry’s eyes.

“Baby, I’m really busy. Today is the only free day we’ve got. I’m not hiding something or making excuses.” Harry trying to hold Louis’ hand.

“I know that someone is also flirting with you… Mitch is it? Who was he? He acts like a jealous freaked since I’ve arrived.” Louis still holding his anger at bay.

“Mitch? He is my co-designer. We’ve worked together for a week now. I don’t know what are you saying right now. He knows I’m with you. Actually, everyone knew that I got a boy back home. Louis are you jealous?” Harry holding Louis now on his hips.

“What if I’m? You never replied on my text and even not to bother to call me and tell what’s going on, and then I saw you with him getting flirty and close. What the fuck you want me to think?” Louis trying to remove Harry's hand on his hips.

“Maybe I should leave, so you could’ve enjoyed your party.” Louis getting teary.

“Baby, please… I’m sorry if I didn’t call you or replied to your text. Is just that I’m so tired juggling my schedule. And when I tried to call you and I’ve realized our different timezone. I’ve decided not to bother you anymore and just make up for it. I know it’s not right but give me a chance and at least benefit of the doubt that I can do something to directly, hurt you.”

“But you’re indirectly hurting me! Isn’t enough for me to get mad and break up with you? One week Harry. You made me feel like shit, I’m scared of losing you Harry but I’m not naive and stupid not to let you go.” Louis now crying.

“I’m sorry Baby, give me a chance to make up for you...please help me… I don’t want to hurt you...How can you forgive me?” Harry now holding his cheeks and sliding his hands inside Louis’ sweater.

Looking at this beautiful Boy with puffy green eyes staring back at him. Touching him and begging for forgiveness, who is he not to accept it. He was just a human endeared and crazy in love with this boy. His boy and he was longing to his touch since this boy left him behind.

“Be a good Daddy to me and make me come now!” Louis bit his lips and undressing.

“We have a guest right now baby.” Harry gazing at Louis, whose continuously removing his clothes.

“Fuck that! You know I can’t resist you.” Harry immediately removed his clothes.

Louis lay down on Harry’s bed and spreading his legs. Louis now naked and exposing his pink hole. Fully opened wearing a butt plug, his pre-come leaking on the slit of his cock.

“Harry I’m on the edge and wearing this plug for almost two hours makes me fucking so full, I wanted to be ready for you and fucked me with all your might since I got here. Now can you fuck me please and fill me up good.” Louis demandingly reaching to Harry.

“Ohhh, My sweet baby! So, eager for my cock. You’ll be good for me, Baby?” Harry now holding Louis' legs and teasingly tasting Louis precome and licked Louis butt hole.

“Ohhh, Daddy please fucked me...I’m ready” Louis now whimpering in pain wanting to come immediately.

Harry licks Louis’ hole and removing the butt plug gently. He put his tongue and pushing it back and forth and taste Louis sweet puckered hole makes Louis moans and beg for more.

“Daddy, please...I want you inside me now, don’t keep me waiting in vain.” Louis holding onto Harry’s curls.

Harry removing his boxers and pants.

“Baby! suck Daddy...make me wet.” Harry commanding Louis.  Louis immediately follows and suck harries cock and Harry gently fucking Louis mouth. “Baby stop, I want to come on you and fill you up...Do you want that baby?”

“ Yes..yes…” Louis now gasping for air.

“ Yes, who? Say the right words…” Harry now teasingly playing Louis hole with his cock.

“Yes, Daddy I want you to fuck me please…” Louis breathing heavily.

Harry gently insert his cock and never stop pumping until he bottomed out. "Feel so good for Daddy!"

Harry thrust back and forth and fuck Louis hard then slowly till they found their perfect rhythm. Pressing their body tight, kissing and marking each other skin till Louis reach his orgasm. "Daddy, I’m coming” Louis come untouched and Harry followed immediately thrusting hard and filling Louis’ up with his come makes him love Louis more.

“God, I love you...I miss you so much, baby.” Harry kissing Louis neck and savoring Louis scent.

“I love you too Daddy and Miss you too so much.” Louis now, half asleep tired.

Harry kissed him gently and excused himself. They still have guest outside and he doesn't’ want to be rude. Louis just nods and sleep under Harry’s duvet.

It was past three and Louis heard some soft laughed outside Harry’s room. He went to Harry’s closet and wears Harry’s shirt and track pants and walk outside the room. To his horror he sees Mitch trying to get close to Harry. leaning and touching his arms and thigh.

“What the fuck! Aren’t you have the decency to keep your hands to yourself?” Louis burst into his anger. 

Harry was surprised for not hearing Louis. He loves Louis with all his heart. but to be honest, sometimes he wanted to flirts and test the water sometimes. but not to the point he’ll do something that breaks Louis' heart or cheats on him.

Mitch and Harry stood up and look at Louis. Some of the guests already left and only a few people remained and Mitch seems not to be bothered by Louis' presence. He just said his goodbye to Harry and leave and most of the guest follow.

It’s now four in the morning and Harry still busy cleaning the remains of the party. Louis now sitting on the couch.

“Be honest with me...what is going on with you and Mitch? Please be honest with me.” Louis looking straight in Harry’s eyes.

Harry breaths heavily and the seat beside him. “To be honest, nothing is going on. Yes, he admits to me that he likes me. but he knows I have you and I won’t leave you for him or to anyone. He asked me if we can still be friends. that's just it.” 

Louis just couldn’t believe that Harry letting other people touch him and making him feel this way.

“I think we really need to break up! I’m tired of this long distance relationship and I know you’ll be better without me. You’ve already made it a week. I guess if I didn’t barge myself here today, who knows if we still have each other.”

“Louis what’s this... Don’t you heard me... I told you there’s nothing going on… We are just friends and I will not ever get close to him or be friends with him. If it bothers you.” Harry now holding his hands kissing it.

“It’s not just about that fucking guy. You’ve changed Harry and I was still living in the past. I felt that I was left behind and it’s not right. I felt that I was just holding on to our past but you’ve moved forward without me and that’s hard for me. You build your life here and I was still living my life with you in it. I’m doing this for both of us… For you to be free and follow your dreams without me holding you back.” Louis all teared up.

“No, I will not let you go… I maybe have shortcomings or far to be a perfect boyfriend but I love you with all my heart and I will fight for us and never surrender. Because I love you, Louis...Please have faith in us.” Harry pleading to Louis.

Louis tearfully hugs Harry and agree not to break up but he knows they are slowly getting there and Harry just doesn’t want to admit it.

  ***************

One month before the Break-Up

It’s been 2 months since Louis visited Harry in New York. Harry did try to keep his promises never to missed any of their schedule skyping session, calling and texting. Somehow, they are back in the right tracks, not until Louis got offered a role in a play, not a big production like in Broadway but it pays decently and that is Louis constant dream to act again.

Louis missed their skyping session and five calls a week turns into zero. They’ve tried but they both got tired to try it anymore, they are now lost in their own crazy world.

 

**********

 Back to Present

They both enjoyed and somehow moved on without one another. But still, they called each other boyfriends. One afternoon after rehearsal Louis gets drunk in a pub and with his co-actors. There’s one guy named Calvin. Always showing sweet gestures and praising him constantly. He looks to be eyeing him. Calvin even asked him if he has a boyfriend and he said Yes, “but how come I never seen him or you never talked about him.” Calvin sarcastically reply.

The question hits him big time. Train of thoughts is now freely flowing in his mind.

Is he really still belongs to Harry or Harry still belongs to him? Then the reality strikes again. He was now used that Harry's not around. He never misses his calls. " _Fuck do I still love him?" Yes!?_  he replied to himself but _"Why?"_ Then he made a call and decided to end it all.

 **********

Three Years After

Louis now living in New York. Doing his longtime dream playing a role in the broadway. They are now in their final leg and doing behind the scene promotional photo.

Harry is fixing his lens, focusing into the people till he zoomed in to one beautiful creature. He was still mesmerized with Louis beauty, he felt his blood is raging to his head.

 _“Fuck, Louis is here…”_ Harry talking to himself.

Louis felt that somebody is staring at him. He follows his senses then the blue eyes meet Harry’s green eyes.

Harry focus his camera to Louis and snapped a photo.

Louis smiled at him. He put down his camera and wave at him and Louis just nod and winks at him.

 _“Is he flirting with me?”_ Harry whispers to himself.

and he snapped again and again and again.

Louis couldn’t believe how destiny played them. Is this their fate to meet again. He never heard from Harry after their breakup and He never even tried to contact him.

For him, it is for the better. They’re still young when they’ve got each other and if this is their fate to meet again well, who is he to stop it.

Louis is seated on the cafeteria holding his cup of tea and a muffin. Then someone taps him on his shoulder and it’s beautiful Harry. Smiling and displaying his beautiful dimples, still wearing a color blouse halfway buttoned and already cut his long hair but some of his curls, still swirling around his forehead. He wanted to touch it but he knows where he stands.

“Can I- uhm sit here?” Harry asked Louis. Louis just nods and continued to drink his tea.

Harry still gazing with Louis’ beauty looking at his face. His long eyelashes, all clean shaven, looking fresh and young. Louis still has powers making Harry’s heart beating so fast.

“How are you Lou, It’s been awhile… Three years?” Harry still looking at him holding his camera. Louis fixing his fringe and holding his cuppa.

“Well been busy, doing play after play. How about you? I’ve heard that you now have your own studio…good for you!” Louis smiling to Har

“Ohhh, Yeah I’ve settled here in New York. Never back in Manchester for quite some time. Still doing some projects and designing to same Digital company before. Today, I’m hired by your Director to do some BTS shots for your promotional campaign. He was also one of my clients. Enough about work, How are you? Staying here for good? Uhhmm do you have…?”

“Hey, so many questions… well, let's just meet later if you're up for it. maybe dinner perhaps?”

“Are you asking me out, Louis?” Harry teasingly remarks to Louis.

“Ohhh, Do I? And if I’m are you free to have dinner with me?” Louis brushes his fingers to Harry’s hands. Sending them some goosebumps.

“Your still smooth talker, nothing has changed.” Harry just nods and smiled at Louis. “Okay let's just meet in the hallway, yeah?”

“ Okay, see you, Harry… “ Louis winks at Harry again and proceed to the stage area.

They skip the dinner and went directly into Louis apartment. Looking at each other intensely and when Louis closes the door. He jumped immediately to Harry and kiss him eagerly. They slammed their body to the door pressing and grinding each other. Louis runs his fingers into Harry’s hardening cock and palming him.

“Lou, Hold on... breath... I’m here... I’m not going somewhere. Let's talked this through okay…” Harry holding Louis' hand.

“Why do you have someone? Fucked...Sorry!” Louis apologizing to Harry.

“No..No...No...don't have anyone and never had anyone since I’ve lost you… Just want you forever you know... I know we will see each other soon. Even meeting you unexpectedly I mean like this...Because I know we are a soulmate. We are bound for each other. I’m just waiting for the right time. The right moment to find you but I guess destiny found us.” Harry commented to Louis.

“Me too! Never imagined myself loving someone and holding someone who's, not you...I still love you and never wanted anyone besides you…” Louis tearing for missing Harry.

“Are we doing this again? Baby if we are doing this again, you know this time, you’ll never ever give me up because I will marry you. Right here...Right now…" Harry cupping Louis' face.

"I love you so much and living without you is like living without half of me. I almost died in loneliness Louis. I will come and find you” Harry kneeled down to Louis.

“Ohh, Harry never Imagined that I’ll be hearing those words again and seeing your beautiful face. Thought I’ll be living alone forever and you're just... The one that got away. But fate brought you back in me and I’ll never let that chance get away again. Yes, I will marry you...Anytime, Anyplace... let's go...Let’s elope to Vegas.”

“Baby...I waited for this for so long...You deserved better from me...Because I don’t have the ring yet because fate gets into my plans but I promised you… Tomorrow you’ll have your ring that fits my one and only Baby.”

“And I will wear it proudly...I’ll be Mrs.Styles”

They savor each other lips and hug each other tightly and never be again letting go one another.

 

*****The End****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this...till next time...  
> comments and kudos are always welcome...  
> Loads of love xxx


End file.
